The present invention relates to a shielding member used for an indoor unit of an air conditioner and an indoor unit of an air conditioner using the shielding member.
Conventionally, in a plurality of indoor units of an air conditioner, which have different cooling/heating capacities, there has been proposed to use a single casing and provide heat exchangers having different sizes (e.g., see Patent Document 1: JP 7-42010 Y2). Thereby, the casing is shared among the indoor units having different cooling/heating capacities to reduce the number of components, thus reducing manufacturing cost.
However, in the conventional indoor units of the air conditioner, since it is required to manufacture heat exchangers with different sizes depending on their cooling/heating capacities, the number of components is still large and the manufacturing cost is relatively higher.
In the conventional indoor units of the air conditioner, since heat exchangers with different sizes depending on their cooling/heating capacities are used, for example, if outdoor units are exchanged for larger ones than the originals so as to increase their cooling/heating capacities, it is also required to exchange indoor units for larger ones, because it is not possible to increase their heat exchanging capacities with the original heat exchangers. That is, it is difficult to increase the cooling/heating capacities of the indoor units of the conventional air conditioner.